


WHO

by chiiinupbuttercup



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaos, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiinupbuttercup/pseuds/chiiinupbuttercup
Summary: We all know that high school is the start where puberty blooms. Where fitting in is a must even though it contradicts your true personality. 18 years old Kiku is the student council president for 2 consecutive years and the prettiest girl in the campus. Who is struggling to find who she really is. Encountering a lot of unexpected things. Will she able to find a way out on the society norms or Will she let her environment controls her future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main characters are SEVENTEEN and the READER. While Twice are the supporting characters
> 
> P. S: I already prepared a name for the female lead instead of Y/N.

**P R O L O G U E**

We all know that high school is the start where puberty blooms. Where fitting in is a must even though it contradicts your true personality. 18 years old Kiku is the student council president for 2 consecutive years and the prettiest girl in the campus. Who is struggling to find who she really is. Encountering a lot of unexpected things. Will she able to find a way out on the society norms or Will she let her environment controls her future.

\---------------------------------------

  
_"What a small world"_ she said while looking at the 13 guys who are in their own world. She let out a big sigh.

 _"CAN YOU STOP EATING MY PUDDING"_ Seungcheol shouted at Jeonghan who is ignoring the older.

 _"You already have poor quality in english. Also in cooking mama?"_ Vernon shakes his head while watching Seungkwan fail

 _"Don't worry Mama will fix"_ Dk repeated the device ending him getting slap on the shoulder by Seungkwan.

 _"LOW QUALITY! LOW QUALITY?! I'M THE BEST QUALITY"_ Seungkwan said as he throws the DS at Dino's lap.

 _"Yaa! Y u vent your anger at me hyung?"_ Dino frowned, rubbing his injured lap

 _"Run Mingyu! RUN"_ Hoshi, Jun and Wonwoo cheered at the latter whose running from his life. Jihoon is almost catching up with the younger ready to hit him with his guitar.

 _"Lord, please guide the kids and please end this CHAOS"_ Joshua plead

 _"Want some popcorn, Kiks?"_ Minghao offered

 


	2. Normal Day

**Kiku P.O.V**

Today is like any other ordinary day. Same old people with their cliches. Same old scenarios, you sit, you listen, you eat then you go home. It's like a never ending cycle.

 _"Class Pres!"_ Kim Mingyu, my vice president come up to me interfering my conversation with my girl friends.

 _"Ah! Gyuuu"_ I called onto him as I approached him after giving him a tap on the back  _"Ssup?"_

 _"We have a meeting after this. Just want to remind you in case"_ a pause _"you forget"_ flicking my forehead gently.

 _"Aish"_ I glared at him _"I won't"_

He chuckled and pinches my cheeks before leaving me.

 _"Yaa--"_ I was about to follow him when

 _"Ooooh, Kiku Didn't know that you're close to the Lower Year's Prince, Kim Mingyu?"_ Chou Tzuyu, a classmate of mine said.

 _"Ah, we're not that really close. Uhmm. It's because he's my vice"_ I reasoned out to her, since I don't want Gyu to be in such trouble and maintain his image.

 _"Well then, l should get going. We still have a meeting to attend."_ I said before dashing out the room. I looked back and saw the girls gossiping. I lift my head up so my tears won't fall. I know that they're using me for fame.....

I went to the cafeteria first before going to the council room. Upon entering my bottle of juice suddenly disappeared from my hand. 

 _"Thanks for the drink Kiku"_ said none other than my happy go lucky treasurer Lee Seokmin. 

 _"Oh, you're not late today. Kiku"_ Mingyu approached me and ruffles my hair. 

This guys. I looked around and noticed my best friend is not around. That's strange. 

 _"If you're looking for our sexytary. He's not here. He told us to start without him."_ Dk said as he throw the bottle away.

I then went to my seat and opened the folders lying on the table. 

 _"Let's began our meeting"_ I said with a smile 


	3. Where are you?

It's already 5pm. A lot of students already went home. The sky is getting darker and still there are four kids that are waiting outside the school gate.

 _"Where's your hyung? It's already passed our curfew. Like we waited here for more than an hour"_ Seungkwan complained.

 _"Correction please"_ Vernon said _"We only waited for 30 minutes and our curfew is 6 not 5"_

 _"I wanna see my appa! I wanna see my appa!"_ The youngest of the four whined as he stomped his foot.

 _"Why don't you three go home. I will stay here and wait for hyung"_ Dino suggested.

 _"Are you sure?"_ Seungkwan said

_"What if his already home?"_

_"I think that's impossible"_ Vernon said

 _"You guys should go. Look at Sammy"_ Dino pointed at the lil boy rolling on the ground.

 _"Don't cha guys worry, I'll ask someone if he or she saw my hyung. Now shoo shoo~~~"_ he pushed his friends away.

The 3 kids went off. Leaving Dino by himself. He sighed and waits for a person that will head out the school gate.

_"Hyung, please show up"_

 


	4. Ready to Help

**Kiku P.O.V**

Atlast the meeting is finished. I stretched my body just to get rid of the aches I felt earlier. I then arranged the envelopes that contains the file for the upcoming school festival.

My officers already left me hence I'll be going home by myself. I went outside with my bag on my side swinging it back and forth.

When I suddenly saw 4 kids talking with each other and soon. The other 3 left leaving that one boy.

 _"Hyung, please show up"_ he mumbled

I stopped walking. I wanted to help him. So I approached the lil kid and asked who is his hyung. I'm might know him.

 _"Hello, little guy"_ I said with a smile _"who's your hyung?"_

The kid gave me a sigh of relief. _"Do you know my hyung? He goes by the name of Wen Junhui!"_ He said with utmost energy.

 _"Oh. Jun!"_ I said with a grin etching on my face. _"We're classmates!"_

 _"Do you know where he is? He was supposed to fetch me from school but he didn't came."_ The lil guy said, disappointment visible in his tone.

 _"I'm pretty sure the last time I saw him was at the classroom"_ a pause _"Wait for me here ne?"_ I pat his head before heading to the classroom.

As soon as I opened the door. I sighed in relief. I noticed the familiar silhouette of the guy I'm looking for. His currently sleeping again.

I pulled out a chair and placed it in front of his desk. I sat down and was mesmerized how pretty he looks.

_"You look like a prince(ss)....obviously you're prettier than me"_

I slowly poked his cheek and there on I know I'm screwed.......

 _"What are you doing?"_ Jun said while looking at me with cold eyes _"And who are you again?"_

I cleared my throat and avoided making eye contact. His hand is still on my wrist.


	5. Friends...

_"I--I'm Kiku! And your brother is looking for you! You were supposed to fetch him from school"_ Kikusaid which made the guy sprang up from his seat and rushed out from their classroom

 _"Wait! Jun!"_ she shouted following him from behind.

 _"Dino!"_ Jun said before rushing over to his younger brother.

 _"Hyung!"_ Dino smiled from ear to ear as he ran towards his brother giving him a big dinosaur hug.

Jun is still catching his breath. He ruffles his lil brother's hair and said _"I'm sorry Dino, I was--"_

 _"It's okay Hyung, I know that you haven't sleep yet. I can tell it by looking at your saggy eyes"_ Dino teased

Jun smiled as he lift his lil brother up and carries him.

 _"Noona!"_ Dino exclaimed when he saw the older exhausted.

He then ran into her arms, making Kiku wrapped her arms around the boy.

 _"Hyung! She helped me earlier to search for you!"_ Dino said enthusiastically as he started to snuggle up to the older one. Feeling such comfort towards her

 _"Dino"_ Jun then approached the snuggling Dino and confused Kiku. Only to part the both of them.

 _"Don't be so clingy to her. She does not like it"_ Jun said before turning his gaze to her. _"I'm sorry about my brother"_ he said before bowing his head politely.

 _"No no, in all honesty I like him too"_ she said before smiling at the younger which made Dino yelp in joy.

 _"Let's bring her with us!"_ Dino suggested before clinging onto the olders arms

 _"What? No!"_ Jun rejected with all of his might before sighing. _"Fine fine fine. Staph with that puppy eyes of yours"_

Dino screamed with joy

 _"Are you fine with that?"_ Jun asked Kiku and she replied with a nod _._

 

\-------------------------------------

They arrived safety at Junhui's place.

 _'' Come in, I'm sorry if the house is a little bit messy"_ he said while putting his shoes on the rack.

 _"Noona~ Come in and let's plaaay~"_ Dino said while pulling her arm _. "Okay, okay" Kiku replied_

 _"Kiku, play with Dino first. I'm just gonna prepare our dinner"_ Jun said _" also thank you"_ he then went to the kitchen. He let out a big sigh holding the two ramens. _" My salary will be given tomorrow, I think this would be okay.."_ He thought _._

Kiku and Dino are playing rock, paper, scissors.

 _"You lose again Noona"_ The younger laugh and flicks her forehead lightly.

 _"Heey, let me win just once"_ Kiku pouted

_"Kawi bawi po!"_

_"ROCK beats PAPER"_ Dino shouted and pecks her forehead. Making her blushed

 _"Yaa, why are you so good in rock, pap---"_ she was interrupted by the smell of ramen. _"Foood~"_ she mumbled

 _"RAAAMEEEN!"_ said dino with an enthusiastic tone

Jun placed the pot in the middle. He then served three bowls. One for him, kiku and dino.

 _" I'm sorry Y/N, this is all we got"_ he said _"This is ramen by the way"_

He glance at Kiku and was surprised with her reaction. He didn't see any disgust or disappoint on her face. But her face is full of joy and excitement. Jun can't helped but smiled.

 _"DONE!"_ He looked at his lil brother who is already done.

 _"Here"_ He gave his bowl to Dino. The kid looked at him with a confused expression.

 _" I'm full, You can have mine"_ He ruffled the youngers hair.

Jun looks at her and founds out that the girl is hesitating if she would gave her share or will finish it.

 _"Finish your food kiku"_ Jun said

Making her screamed in joy and happily continues eating her noodles.

Cute is all Jun can think of while looking at the two kids infront of him.

kiku then starts munching down the ramen served to him by none other than Jun.

But first and foremost, she was surprised at Jun's lifestyle. Knowing that they are enrolled at a very elite and exclusive school made her think.

But since she's the Student Council President, she knew then that Jun is at that school because of the Scholarship Privilege bestowed upon Jun.

Being the smartest guy at the campus has it's advantage too even though he is quite aloof.

She then became interested with Wen Junhui because of this.

And all of her thoughts disappeared when Jun poked her cheeks once again, waking her up from her thoughts.

 _"Seems like you're thinking of something deep, what is it?''_ Jun asked while the little brother, Dino is playing.

Alot of questions had popped one by one onto her mind, but she just decided to shrug it off and it might not be the right time yet to ask such complicated questions to the latter.

For now, she would enjoy what she have.

Friends.

Time flies and it is now 10:10 in the evening. Kiku began to realized it's already late. She stands up and rushed towards the door.

 _"Wait, I'll accompany you outside. It's dark already"_ Jun said while following her in the entrance _"Your also a girl" he added._

kiku's mind is occupied with her thoughts. She didn't even listened on Jun's offer escorting her outside. She is ready to open the door when..


	6. I'm back

The door began to open itself and her jaw began to drop. Kiku didn't expect that the person that came in.

 _"Honey! I'm ba---"_ he looked at the girl and then to Jun who is raising his brow and pointing at the box he just dropped.

 _"Oh shit! The cake!"_ He cursed and immediately grabs the box.

 _"Ya! Your cheating on me! How da--"_ He was interrupted when he heard the cute voice calling his name

 _"Wonwoo Hyung!"_ Dino shouted on the other side _" You again?!"_ Dino's disappointment can be felt by wonwoo.

 _"Yaa, what's with the tone. Look I brought your favorite cake"_ Wonwoo said while walking and heading where Dino is. When he stopped and he turned his back to Jun just to give him death stare...

Jun chucked when he saw his bestfriend pouting and telling him that they need to talk later. He nodded and turns his attention to kiku who is still in shocked.

 

\------------------------------------

He grabs her wrist and went outside. While walking in the streets. Jun started to break the ice.

 _"I know you're still confused. You want to know, what is Wonwoo doing in my house? Why am I poor?"_ He laughed in the term he said _"Where is my parents? So on and so forth " He glance at kiku who is staring and patiently waiting for his answer._

He let out a deep sighed and said _" My parents are dead...They died in a car accident" He let out another sigh "Wonwoo is my only friend, well best friend technically. We have been together since elementary."_ After saying it. Silence began to take over _._

He then heard someone sobbing. He immediately turned his head to her and saw her silently sobbing. He can't help but laugh and pinches her lil chubby cheeks

 _"Hey, why are you crying? Don't cry"_ a pause _"_ _Now, I'm feeling guilty" he then let out another laugh._

 _"It's because you're such a dependable guy ne. Im just-- moved.''_  Kiku sighed then looked around and suddenly thought of an idea the moment she saw a convenience store.

Grabbing the older one's hand she immediately rushed towards the said store and with a grin she said..

 _"I'm gonna treat you tonight since you gave me a portion of your food earlier!''_  Kiku said with her usual grin before clinging to this arms of Jun.

 _"Just pick any!''_  she said

 _"Ahh. But you don't really have to do such things, and of course you're my visitor. I should at least give you food, right?'' J_ un said with a smile as Kiku is now touring him inside the said store.

 _"But you have to eat!'_ 'she pursued _._

Sighing, Jun then look for foods he could eat. What else can he do anyway, Kiku is too stubborn as well.

Jun grabbed a pack of chips and a bottle of water. _"Done"_ he said while holding the food.

She looked at him with disbelief _"Only that???"_ The boy just nod.

Kiku pouts and shoves Jun away. She then grabbed a basket and immediately loaded it with snacks.

 _"That's too much kiku"_ Jun said while looking at the basket full of snacks _. " I told you, I'm fine with this chips and water. You don---"_

 _"Shh"_  Kiku placed her index finger on his lips to hush him down _" Quiet, this is my treat and you can share it with Dino or Wonwoo"_ she then placed it on the counter. And let the cashier check out the snacks she bought _._

After that Jun carries the two plastic bag _. " I just realized that you're really stubborn"_ he chuckled.

Kiku hit his arm lightly _"I'm not"_ she stop walking when she saw the bus is coming _" The bus is here"_

 _"Are you sure that you can go by yourself?"_ He said while looking at her with a worried expression. _"I can still accompany you to your house"_

 _"Nope, it's okay. I can handle it"_  kiku said. The bus arrived and the door is now open. She take a few steps then glanced behind _"Thank you Jun and see you tomorrow"_ she waved her hand and went inside to looked for an empty seat.

Kiku sat down and look at the window. She saw Jun walking back. She then covered her faces and let out a soft scream.

 _"She's really weird...in a good way"_ Jun thought as he input the code of his house _"I'm home"_ he said while putting his shoes in the rack. Jun placed the plastic bags on the table and looked for Dino.

He saw him sleeping on his bed. He then pecks his lil brother's forehead and fixes his blanket. _"Goodnight kiddo" i_ s the last words he say before closing the door.

 

\-----------------------------------

_"Finally, the traitor is back"_

Jun turned his back and saw Woo whose legs are cross and currently sitting on the counter.

_"What the hell are you doing there Woo?"_ Jun asked

_"I should be the one telling you that. T.R.A.E.T.O.R"_ Woo said crossing his arms _._

_"You're spelling is wrong. It's supposed to be I not E. Babo"_ Jihoon corrected him.

_"Lol. Babo"_ Hoshi repeated

_"Wait! Wait! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"_ Jun loses his temper. He didn't expect Jihoon and Hoshi inside his house. He knows that Woo is always at his house but the two? Unbelievable _._

_"How can be that you're rank 1? Duuh, we're here cause we're neighbors"_ Jihoon said sarcastically.

Jun raised held his hands up. _"I'm done with you three! Wake me up if you need me. On second thought don't interrupt me"_ he said going to his room and locking it shut. He lay down beside his lil brother and went to sleep.

_"Nice, you ruined the moment fairy"_ Woo said with irritation.

_"You're the one who ruined it. If you spelled the word traitor right. I won't bothered butting in"_ Jihoon defended as he stick his tongue out. " _Well my mission is done. Peace!"_ Leaving the two behind _._

_"You're really a bag of bad luck"_ Hoshi said patting Woo's back and immediately head outside the house before getting hit.

_"Aish! It's not my fault those two babo's know the code of this house"_ Woo said as he closed the front door of the house _. "It's so easy to rob your house if your pin is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5"_ he entered his house which is beside Jun's.


	7. Fake Friends

**Kiku P.O.V**

_"I'm home.''_ I said as I suddenly became the refine child I were before. Retorting back to the Miss Prim and Proper the moment I stepped onto their household.

 _"Why are you late?''_ My mom asked with a brow raised.

 _"Your uncle Joshua was looking for you earlier since he wanted you to taste his newly brewed coffee that he made.''_ My mom said

I could only bow my head and apologize.

 _"I was out because I was handling some papers. I will be making it up for Uncle Joshua soon. For now, I would rest. Goodnight, Mom.''_ I bid before going upstairs _._

I then quickly closed the doors of my room the moment I went inside and squeak in joy as I reminisce the things that happened today. I'm quite enthusiastic when I'm finally being close to Junhui.

The next day, My grin widened when I noticed that Jun is already at his seat. Ignoring all my other classmates I have, I went straight to Jun and greeted him a

 _"Good morning, Jun!''_ I said with a pure smile which was replied by a smile as well by Jun.

 _"Goodmorning, Kiku.''_ He bid _._

All of the people inside the classroom then started whispering as to what is happening. The most quiet guy and the student council president is talking? That's the most unbelievable thing that would ever happen.

 _"Kiku''_ Tzuyu, a friend of yours then approached you as she was fixing some piles of papers.

 _"Ah! I'll be right back! I will hand this first to the faculty!_ '' I said before dashing off.

As soon as I was already done with my errands. I then went to the washroom but was dumbstruck when I heard my name.

_"Kiku? Ah. She's being too confident nowadays.''_

_"She's talking to Jun, how dare she!''_

_"She's such a flirt, I know.''_

_"I can't believe our Student Council President is such a whore.''_

My eyes are getting watery. I bite my lower lip to prevent it from falling.

_"What do you mean? You're bestfriends with her right?.....Tzuyu.''_

And that's when I ran off from the washroom and let my feet drag me anywhere. Anywhere as long as I'm alone. Anywhere as long as pain won't struck me. Anywhere as long as people aren't fake.


	8. Bad Influence

It's already their lunch break. A group of girls wanted to asked Jun, it's about what happened earlier. Unfortunately when they decided to go near his desk Jun is already gone. The girls then decided they will ask him after class.

 _"Ah~ Another ordinary day"_ Jun sighed as he stretches his arms and began to sit on the floor.

"Ya, what's your food for today _?"_ Wonwoo sat beside his bestfriend Jun _._

Lunch time is the only time the two bestfriend can meet up. They already marked the rooftop as their territory even though students are not allowed to.

 _"Menu for today is Beef Teriyaki with my my speciality sau--"_ Jun said

 _"Yum!"_ Wonwoo stole his bestfriend's lunch and started eating.

 _"Yaa! That's my lunch!"_ Jun yelled as he try to steal his lunch back _"Here's yours, you punk"_ He pointed at the other container. Sadly he was ignored. He grabbed the container and opens the lid and took a few bites.

 _"Hey, what do you think about Kiku?"_ he asked while taking another bite

 _"Hmm?"_ Wonwoo just glanced his bestfriend and just continued eating.

Upon receiving another silent treatment. Jun decided to poke his bestie's throat making Wonwoo burst his food out.

 _"The f---"_ He glared at Jun, who is smiling innocently.

He wipes his mouth using his hand and wipes it to Jun's clothes. Making the older scream in anger.

Wonwoo just smiled and said _"Revenge"_

Jun gave Wonwoo an ultimate roll eyes.

Wonwoo began to stand up, when he saw Jun grabbed his bottle of water preparing to splash it to him.

 _"Eyy..Junnie, chill"_ He slowly walks towards the door. Already holding the door knob. When he opened it he felt something strange. Wonowoo looks down and saw Kiku with a teary eyed. She immediately hug Wonwoo and began to cry.

 _"HOW DARE YOU"_ Jun began to act like a betrayed husband. (The tables are turned).

He suddenly stops when Wonwoo gave him the stare. "Sorry" he mumbled.

 _"You two sit down and tells us what happened"_ Jun said while Wonwoo gently removes her arms.

The two of them began to sit on the floor. Kiku told the two boys what happened in the restroom. Jun is now comforting the smol bean.

Wonwoo suddenly stands up _"Aish, Let's go and make those bishes pay"_ he clench his fist

 _"Wonwoo, sit down"_ Jun said _._

 _"Yep" t_ he younger replied and sits back _"You know, the perfect way to cheer her up is---"_

_"Don't you dare say it"_

_"Like I said, the perfect wa--"_

_"Wonwoo, that's bad you know"_

_"Ha. Coming from you"_

Kiku looks at the two with a confused face. In the end, Wonwoo won the argument.

 _"Let's go to the arcade!"_ Wonwoo shouted while raising his fist up. She then glance at Jun who is currently massaging his temple. _"He looks so done with Wonwoo" kiku thought._

 _"Fine, Let's go to the arcade"_ Jun stands up and pulls kiku's wrist. _"Let's have a good time"_ he said with a smile _._

 

\----------------------------

_"EHhhhh!" kiku_  exclaimed. She was in shocked when he saw the two boys unbuttoning their polo. She covered her eyes but time to time she tries peaking _._

 _"Hey, you need to look like a deliquent so that we can pass those hall monitors"_ Wonwoo said while putting on his earrings

 _"True, If we looked like a bad ass they would just ignored us."_ Jihoon added _._

The three quickly turned their heads and saw Jihoon who is smirking.

 _"Ssup!"_ He said

 _"What the hell are you doing here? Huh? Also Y U KEEP ON BUTTING IN?"_ Wonwoo bursted out.

 _"It's Soonyoung's idea"_ Jihoon blamed Hoshi who is quietly fixing his hair _._

 _"Let them tag alone"_ Jun said rolling his eyes. He then started to mess Y/N's hair.

_"So here's the plan, Soonyoung will give you a piggy back rid--"_

_"Ehhh! Why me?"_ Hoshi complained

 _"So again, Soonyoung will give you a piggy back ride and if the hall monitor asked where the both of you are going. He will just say, to the clinic"_ Wonwoo said ignoring Hoshi's demands.

_"I have a questioned"_

They all look at the fairy.

 _"Who will give me a piggy back ride"_ Jihoon said with a grin

Jun and Wonwoo exchanged glance.

The two began walking into the corridor. Hoshi is carrying Kiku at his back. They suddenly stopped when a student approach them

 _"Where are you two going?"_ asked by the guy. Hoshi looks at him and told him they're going to the clinic with a not so cold tone. Kiku started to bury her face on Hoshi's back holding back her laughter at the same time. _"That's Minghao.."_ she thought _._

Minghao just gave Hoshi a nod and continues to walk. He then stopped and turned his head. He looked at the girl being carried and he felt that he knows that girl.

Hoshi and Kiku arrived at the school gate safety. " _Are you okay?"_ he asked. She gave him an okay sign then asked where is are the others.

 _"RUUUUUN!"_ The two looked for the person who is screaming and saw Wonwoo running while Jun is carrying Jihoon from behind _"WE GOT CAUGHT"_ he said reaching the two and grabbing their wrist to run also.

The four began running like there's no tomorrow. Because of that they reached their destination with out spending a single penny.

Jun kept on scolding Wonwoo. He then realized that his arms is getting heavy.

 _"Eyy, When are planning on getting off"_ Jun said as he tap Jihoon's arm.

 _"When are you planning to stop walking?"_ Jihoon sassed back _" Be grateful. I didn't bring my guitar with me"_

The three didn't realized that Kiku and Hoshi are already inside the arcade and was mesmerize on how noisy and big the place is.

 _"Wooooow!"_ Her eyes are full of sparks that she began running around pointing at the things she wanted to try _. " I want this, and that, oh wait that one, nope maybe that? waaaah~ I can't dec--"_

Kiku falls down _"Hey!"_ she shouted and looks up and saw a guy or it's a girl. She tilt her head analyzing the person's gender.

 _"What are you doing here? During your class hours? Students are not allowed here. Please leave before I report you at your school"_ The guy said seriously.

Kiku's eyes started watering _"Kiku!"_ she looked at the person calling her and saw Jun. She rushed towards him and hides behind his back _"That guy or girl is mean"_ She said while pointing at the guy.

 _"Omo! Junny! My baby! Waaaaah!"_ The guy pulls Jun and gave him a tight hu _g. "I told you to call me hyung"_

 _"Unc--le t--oo ti--ght"_ Jun taps his Uncle's back.

He then was released when Wonwoo came in " _Yo, Uncle Jeonghan.. Oh sh---"_ Jeonghan pulls Wonwoo's wrist and gives him a tight hug like he did to Jun _. "It's Jeonghan HYUNG, You're making me old"_

 _"What are you two idiots doing here?"_ Jeonghan said _"Also you brought a girl here"_

 _"Correction, they're 4 idiots here and a girl"_ Jihoon interrupt and gave him a smile before heading to the karaoke stall _._

 _"What the? FAIRY?"_ Jeonghan asked as he points the lil guy who passed by.

 _"Yep"_ Wonwoo said

 _"Wait wait, back to the topic and let me explain"_ Jun said

He then explained to his uncle what happened.

On the other side, Kiku is back to her old self which is full of joy and curiosity. She kept on running around and around. She didn't noticed that Wonwoo is staring at her as she kept on saying she wanted try this and that.

Wonwoo began to walk directly into the counter passing thru Jun and Jeonghan in between who are having a serious conversation. Upon reaching the counter he opened one of the drawers and grabbed one pack of tokens he closed the drawer.

 _"Give me that"_ Hoshi said grabbing the plastic bag out of his hand and left him dumbfounded.

He opened the drawer again and took another pack of tokens. He then closed the drawer.

 _"Thank you very much"_ Jihoon said grabbing the plastic bag out of his hand and left him once again dumbfounded _._

He opened the drawer again and took 2 packs of token. He hides is under his shirt and proceeds on walking passing thru Jun and Jeonghan again.

 _"Here"_ He gave the pack to curious lil bean _._

 _"Waaaah" Kiku_  screamed full of joy.

She then pulls Wonwoo's wrist to go to the shooting game. The two of them began to play which later on Hoshi and Jihoon started tagging along. And each time they went to try other games they always passed thru Jun and Jeonghan in the middle. Making the two guys irritated.

 _"STOP"_ the two guys shout. Jeonghan is holding Wonwoo and Hoshi's shoulder while Jun is holding Kiku and Jihoon's wrist.

 _"The four of you are making us dizzy"_ Jeonghan said

 _"Who said that you two can talk in the middle"_ Wonwoo said with a sass. Kiku and Hoshi nodded _. "True"_

 _"Savage"_ Jihoon added

 _"Now the three oppas and I will continue on playing" Kiku_  said removing the grip of Jun and pulling Jihoon's wrist which the latter pulled Hoshi's sleeves followed by him pulling Wonwoo's arm.

The two guys let out a sigh _"Girls"_


	9. Bonding with the Oppas

_"Look look I can get that bongbong stufftoy''_ Kiku said after Wonwoo inserted some coins at the claw machine.

 _"Alright. Let see if you have luck by your side.''_ Wonwoo said as he watch you aimed the claw at the said plushie.

 _"Ya, Soonyoung. Get me that"_ Jihoon pointed at the carrot plushie.

 _"Ehh. You get it"_ Hoshi said _"Okay, okay I'll get that plushie. Just don't raised your fist. Geez"_

While they're busy with the claw machine, Jun noticed the four are having fun by themselves that's why he also joined the fun and stares at the machine beside Wonwoo. 

 _"You sucked on this game"_ Jihoon said he then pulls Jun's wrist. _"You, get me that carrot" he demanded._

Jun doesn't want to cause any trouble so he followed the latters command. He got the plushie in just one trial.

Jihoon squealed in delight as he hugged the carrot. Jun founds it cute so ended up ruffling his hair.

 _"I got it!"_  Kiku exclaimed as she jump up and down _. "In your faceee"_ she teased Hoshi who is sulking in the corner _._

Wonwoo then approached the older and pat his back. _"It's okay. I also sucked at that game" he said cheering him up._

The three kids laughs at the interaction of the two.

 _"What should we do next?" Kiku_  asked

Before Jun give his answer. He was interrupted by his Uncle.

 _"Wonwoo! You lil punk."_ He shouted while closing the drawer of the counter _. "You still haven't change ey. I told you a million times to ask my permission"_

 _"Opps, I forgot"_ Wonwoo makes a peace sign _._

 _"Somethings will never changed"_ Jun said while playing the claw machine. He then got a devil plushie and angel one this reminds him of his Uncles.

 _"Uncl--Hyung for you"_ he gave the devil plushie to Jeonghan earning him another scold and lil bit of drama. Jun ignored him and went to the kids who are playing dance revolution.

Jun can't help but to smile while looking at them playing.

_"That girl reminds me of Wonwoo's little sister"_

Jun looked at his side and saw Jeonghan smiling _. "Yeah, isn't it cute though"_

_"No wonder, Woo seems attached to the girl...Name?"_

_"Kiku, Not only him but the other two became close to her also"_ referring to Hoshi and Jihoon.

 _"Ah, oh yeah"_ Jeonghan pats Jun's shoulder the younger look at his uncle and saw that he is holding a paper bag.

Jun said _"Nope"_ and he left the older frowning.

 _"Hey kids, it's time to go home"_ Jun announced using the mic of the cashier.

 _"Jun?" Kiku_  said as she tilt her head. She saw Hoshi looking at his watch

 _"It's already 10:10"_ he said while showing his watch.

_"Whaaaat?!"_

_"Let's go home?"_

_"Yee--"_ the sound of Kiku's stomach interferes _._

_"Will eat first, Junny knows a lot of street foods"_

_"Street foods?" Kiku_ 's eyes began to sparkle. She didn't know what is a street food consists of but she is dying to experience it _. "LEGGO LEGGOO"_ she shakes Wonwoo's shoulde _r._

Jun then came in and Kiku saw him she as well shakes Jun's shoulder back and forth.

 _"Stop"_ Jun said as he takes off Kiku's hands away.

 _"Hyung!"_ Someone shouted

_"Hey, you're still too slow. Low quality slow"_

_"Me? Slow? I'm not low quality! I'm the highest quality of slow"_

When Jun turned his back. He saw his brother with his two friends. Seungkwan and Vernon who are still quarreling over the low quality. Jun opened his arm for a warm hug that Dino always give.  Unfortunately the kid ran towards Kijy instead. Hugging her tight.

 _"Noona, you're also here. Yaaay"_ Dino said as he looks as Kiku with a big smil _e. "Did Jun Hyung and Wonwoo Hyung make you cut your classes?"_ He added. As if cutting classes of his brother is a normal thing _. "And he brought Soonyoung hyung and Jihoon hyung as well" he added._

 _"Hey, I'm hurt"_ Jun said. As he hold his chest. Dino laughed and went to his hyung to give him a hug and a kiss.

 _"I'm sorry to disturb your sibling goals relationship"_ Vernon said _"But I noticed that we're the only people here. Like usually this place is crowded by now"_

 _"I closed the arcade"_ Jeonghan entered _"For those 2 rascals plus the other 2"_ pointing at Jun and Wonwoo then at Hoshi and Jihoon.

 _"Ehhh! Unfair. How about us? You hardly do it. If the three of us are here"_ Seungkwan complained.

 _"Unc--Hyung, we're just gonna escort smol bean on her way home. We will be back"_ Jun interrupted. Knowing that once Seungkwan began to complain there is no stopping him.

His uncle nodded as he listened to the kid complain about everything. Jun gave Dino the left over tokens so he and Vernon can play.

 _"Thank you, Hyung"_ the two kids say as they went off to play.

Leaving Jeonghan alone with the diva.

 _"Let's go~"_ Wonwoo said _"My lil sis is hungry"_ he then messes kiku's hair earning him a glare that is cute. Hoshi pinches then pinches her cheeks _"Let's eat now"._

The five head out. They went inside a market where every corner is full of mouthwatering foods. Kiku kept on pointing what she wants.

 _"You pay"_ Jun whispered to Wonwoo

Woo then whispered to Jihoon _" You pay"_

 _"You pay"_ Jihoon whispered to Hoshi

 _"Eh, why me?"_ Hoshi cried

 _"You suggested it. Besides I need to pay this month rent"_ Jun said

 _"I did not! It's Wonwoo's idea"_ Hoshi defended

 _"How many times did Hyung told you not to pa--"_ wonwoo didn't finished it cause Kiku began pushing the four boys infront of the vendor selling rice cakes _"I want that"_ she commanded

 _"She wants that. And I want this" J_ un said while holding a stick of fish cakes _"Now pay up"_ he added and took a bite.

 _"I also want this"_ Jihoon grabbed 3 fish cakes _._

 _"Thank you for the treat Woo"_ Hoshi teased as he took a bite of his fish cake

Wonwoo just gave them the look.  But in the end he pay all the food the kids ate. He was also fed by the kids.

Now the five are currently waiting for the Bus.

 _"Did you have fun?"_ Jihoon asked Kiku who is still eating her ice cream

 _"Yep, Super. DUPER. I hope it will never end"_ she said as she took a full spoon of ice cream.

 _"That's good to hear"_ Wonwoo said. _"The bus is here"_

 _"Eh..."_  smol bean frowned. She really meant it when she says she doesn't want it to end.

 _"Ey, don't be sad. We can still do this other time"_ Jun said as he ruffles Kiku's hair.

 _"Will see each other tomorrow okay? Well only Jun because his your classmate."_ Hoshi sighed _"I'm stuck with this two baboons"_ he mumbled.

Kiku chuckled and went inside the bus. As she sat down she looks at the window and saw the guys waving at him. She waves at them using her spoon with a big grin in her face.

 


	10. I have a BOYFRIEND?!

KIKU P.O.V

 _"Kiku. You're late again.''_ My mom, interrupted once I got inside our house. _"Anyways, your boyfriend is here.''_ She continued before going out.

_"Kiks.''_

A whisper was heard from the left-side of my hear and before I could even dodge from the familiar voice, I was immediately grabbed by this guy and was hugged tightly.

 _"Minghao! I told you not to tell mom, that you're my boyfriend!'_ ' I scolded him  
as we started to walk towards the couch,with him still hugging me.

 _"It's not like she takes it seriously.''_ Minghao said before releasing his hug from me. _"Anyhow, where were you today?''_

I blinked the moment Minghao asked where I was today, I knew that I will be discovered by this guy earlier but instead I will just keep it a secret.

 _"Tzuyu, asked me to help her with shopping.''_ I reasoned out and was replied with a smile by him

 

 _"I see. By the way, your uncle Joshua is dying already to see you. Wanna visit him tomorrow?''_ Minghao asked as he starts fiddling with my hands.

 _"Ah but, tomorrow_ -'' I have plans to go out with Jun and his friends as well, but it might made me look suspicious.'' _Alright, tomorrow. Let's visit Uncle Joshua tomorrow.''_

 _"Then it would be like our date to his cafe.''_ Minghao added, imagining things already _._

 _"Stop it, Ming. We're not even dating.''_ I shrugged off.

 _"Then, let's date for real!''_ Minghao suggested I only replied with a sighed.

 _"I told you, we have to finish our studies first. Ask me then, after we graduate._ '' I shrugged both of my shoulders when suddenly my phone vibrated. _"Ah. Someone's calling!''_

When I look at it, Minghao then grabbed my phone and amswered it by himself _._

_"Hello Mingyu? How dare you call my girlfriend's phone!''_

I could only sigh in defeat as I know that when the two interact the only result could be world war III.

_"What do you mean, you lil punk! I am not her stalker!''_

I then snatched my phone back and talked to Mingyu.

_"Yes, Gyu? I'm sorry about Minghao.''_

I then started to talked with Mingyu about the things at the Student Council before turning the call off, bidding Mingyu goodbye and goodnight.

 _"So? What happened.''_ Minghao asked curiously

 _"We're gonna have Mingyu to come with us to Uncle Joshua's.''_ I smiled which only made Minghao devastated.

 _"Third wheel again"_ he mumbled

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, Let's have a movie marathon today"_ Minghao began to operate the DVD player. 

 _"I'll be making popcorn"_ I said and he just nodded. I went to the kitchen to prepare our snacks. 

 _"I'll be carrying that"_ Minghao snatched the tray from my hand. I glared at him and he just chuckled. 

Aish, this boy. We then sat at the couch and watched the whole series of the Final Destination. 

After the movie. I found out that Hao is already sleeping. Where? At my lap. Yep. I stared at his face and stroke his cheek. I cleared my throat. And leaned forward. 

 _"Why do you have smooth skin... I'm jealous you punk. You're way to feminine than I"_ I whispered. 

 


	11. Intruder Alert!

The next day. Jun is all ready for school. He was about to head out when he heard noises coming in the kitchen. _"There's a rat again"_ he thought. He grab a random thing and tip toes towards the kitchen. He doesn't want to scare the lil rat away. He will just hit it. Again he heard the rat making crunchy noise. _"Shi--, that parasite might be eating something."_ He reached his destination. He prayed that he won't kill the animal first.

 _"Why the hell are you holding a flashlight?"_ Said none other than Wonwoo, whose eating Jun's chips and still on his pajamas _._

Jun began to hold the flashlight against his chest and slowly falling on his knees. His bestfriend bends down still munching the chips he stole.

 _"Ahhh, so you thought there's a lil rat here"_ wonwoo said

 _"There is a rat here. A big rat actually named Jeon Wonwoo"_ Jun replied as he grabbed a handfull of chips and shoved it to his mouth. To relieve his morning stress _._

 _"Actually there are 2 rats and a cat here"_ Wonwoo said while munching the chips

 _"REALLY?!"_ Jun said with disbelief

_"Yep, They said that they're otw"_

_"Wait..so they're not HERE...yet"_

_"Yep"_

Jun flicks Woo's forehead making him lose his balance.

 _"Yaa!"_ Woo began to sat up straight and playfully hit Jun's arm _._

He was then hit back by the older.

 _"Bad rat..No Bad sloth"_ Jun said before laughing

While the two casually sitting on the floor. Jun founds out that, they don't have any class today. He began to change his clothes while his bestfriend is lying on his bed.

 _"Off to work?"_ wonwoo said

_"Yep, I need to provide expenses for Dino and I. My lil brother is growing up"_

_"Anddd the most responsible brother goes to Wen Junhui"_ Wonwoo said while giving the empty bag of chips to Jun.

_"Is this some kind of trophy? Or you want me to throw this to the trash because you're a sloth?"_

_"_ _Both"_ Wonwoo said _"I'm gonna take a nap. Don't cha worry I'll be the one fetching Dino and we will directly go to the cafe"_ he said while pulling the blanket over his head _._

 _"Sloth indeed"_ Jun mumbles before closing the door _. "I'm off now"_ he went to the rack to get his shoes.

Suddenly he heard a beep sound. Meaning someone is coming inside his house.

 _"You're going somewhere?"_ Jihoon asked _._

 _"Work maybe?"_ Hoshi asked _._

 _"Yes and yes. And I think I'll be getting used to people trespassing my house"_ Jun said sarcastically

 _"I'll take that as a compliment"_ Hoshi said proudly

 _"Well take care. We'll be invading your privacy starting now"_ Jihoon bowed and gave him an annoying smile.

Jun roll eyes and wave a goodbye to the two trespasser before closing the front door.

He then let out a big sigh _. "For dino"_ he said.

While going downstairs he bumped into the landowner.

 _"Ah, Goodmorning Cheol Hyung"_ he smiled and bowed

 _"Oh, Junny. Don't have any class?"_ Seungcheol asked.

_"Nope, Going to Joshua hyung's cafe"_

_"Jisoo eyy"_ A mischievous smile form upon Seungcheol's lip

 _"Hyung, you're thinking something evil. Nope nope nope"_ Jun continued going down the stairs _"I won't do it! The last thing you make me do it. I ended up getting preach by him for 5 consecutive hours"_ he added

 _"But but but but but"_ Seungcheol plead.

Jun finally reached the last step of the stairs. He turned around and looked directly at his hyungs eyes.

 _"Hyung, If you want to prank Joshua hyung. You can asked Jihoon or Uncle Jeonghan. They both have the genes"_ He said with a smile. He then pat his hyung's shoulder and left him.

 _"Goood point"_ Seungcheol said rubbing his chin. His smile slowly turned into a grin _. "I'll wait inside his house with Jeonghan or Jihoon"_ he laugh evilly

 


	12. New Fact

KIKU'S P.O.V 

 _"Mingyu-yah!"_ I screamed the moment I saw one of my bestfriend approaching _._

 _"Boo."_ Minghao whispered, as if he's so done with Mingyu for cockblocking him to me _._

I then ran towards the latter and gave him a bear hug, with Minghao following me from behind. 

_"It's been so long since I've been to your uncle Joshua's Cafe."_

_"So, let's go to uncle Joshua's Cafe now!"_ I said in glee as I grabbed both of the hands of my bestfriends. 

 _"We can use my car."_ Mingyu offered which was only brushed off by Minghao _._

 _"No, thank you, Mingyu. But we're gonna use my car."_ Minghao said as he grabbed my arm

 _"Er--B-but.''_ I could only stutter _. "How about the two of you, play Kawi bawi po?!" I_ suggested _._

Mingyu chuckled and ruffled my hair. " _Fine. We'll go to Minghao's car. Are you happy now, hao?"_ Mingyu said then he grabbed my arm and we went inside the backseat. 

 _"WHA--HEY, MINGYU THAT'S CHEATING."_ Minghao said but sighed in defeat, as Mingyu could only stick his tongue out. 

As we arrived at the said cafe, I then saw a familiar face. 

 _"Noona!"_ Dino ran towards me and gave me a hug. 

 _"Woah. I thought you were an only child?''_ Minghao asked. 

 _"Silly, This is not my lil brother it's Junhui's." I_ said while pinching Dino's cheeks.

_"Ya, Dino-ah!"_

I look at the person calling his name and saw the fairy approaching us.

 _"Jihoon Hyung!"_ Dino clinged to Jihoons arms _. "Carry!"_ he raised both of his arms _._

Jihoon then lift Dino up. I giggled on how Jihoon's way of carrying Dino.

 _"Hyuung~ Not this kind of carry"_ Dino squirmed.

 _"I'm sorry for the disturbance"_ Jihoon bowed down then left carrying Dino like sack

 _"Mingyu, you can stop hiding now"_ Minghao said.

I turned my head and realized that Gyu is not there beside me.

 _"What are you doing under the table?"_ I asked while I lift the table cloth. I bite my lower lip to prevent me from laughing. But on the other side.

Minghao is on the floor laughing his ass out

I learned something about Gyu. And that is...

He's afraid of the fairy.

_"Kiku"_


	13. Wait a minute

"Kiku"

Jun approached her _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Oh, Junnie! You worked here?" she_  asked and the older replied with a nod.

 _"Excuse me, but I would like to take my order"_ Minghao interrupted

Kiks then glarred at him.

Jun then approached the younger. 

 _"Welcome to Heaven's Cafe, May I take your order"_ he said while shrugging his shoulder. Minghao is currently giving him the stares which makes him uncomfortable.

Luckily Wonwoo came in _"Aight, I'll take their order. You go and get Dino's food he's currently biting Jihoon "_ he smiled as he pat his bestfriend back.

When Jun left. He glance at Minghao _"If you want to order. Go do it yourself. This is a self service cafe"_ he said

 _"Since when?"_ Minghao replied raising his brow

 _"Since today"_ Wonwoo said with a smirk _._

Mingyu then decided to peek if the coast is clear. He began to crawled out the table. 

 _"Aww"_ He said as he bump his forehead at something hard.

He lift his head up and saw Wonwoo giving him the what-the-hell-are-you-doing-down-there look. He immediately stand up but accidentally bumped his head on the table.

 _"OUUUUUUUCH!"_ he cried rubbing his injured head

 _"Stupid"_ Dk said

 _"WHAT THE---"_ Minghao and Mingyu startled when Dk decided to popped up out of nowhere.

 _"When did you arrive?!"_ Mingyu asked forgetting the pain of his head but he suddenly remembered it when Kiku touched the small bump that formed near his forehead.

 _"Uhm, just now._ " he said with smile.

She decided that this is the opportunity to escape his silly friends.

 _"Ah! Noona!''_ Dino squealed before hugging her which was returned by the latter.

 _"Why are you here? I thought you're at your friends.''_ Wonwoo said as she sat beside Kiku, making her in between of Dino and him. 

 _"I'm sorry with the attitude he have showed earlier.'' she_ said to Wonwoo which he replied by pinching the girl's cheek. 

 _"Forgiven.''_ Wonwoo said _._

 _"What happened?"_ Jihoon asked as he sliced his cake and was about to eat it when _._

 _"Nothing"_ Wonwoo said as he took a bite Jihoon's cake.

 _"Do you want to eat the fork too?"_ Jihoon said with a smile.

 _"Sorry"_ Woo said avoiding eye contact to the latter _. "Deym his scary"_

All of a sudden, someone called Kiku's name. 

_"Kiku!''_

An angelic and innocent looking guy then went out from the staffs' room and approached the girl. 

 _"Uncle Josh!''_  Kiku gleamed and has the urged to glomp on Joshua but she can't since she's in between Dino and Woo. 

 _"It's Joshua oppa"_ he corrected.

 _"So you're close to this 3?''_ Joshua asked with a smile. 

 _"She's my soon to be wife, hyung.''_ Dino said to Joshua who is now sipping on his shake _._

 _"Wife?"_ Josh asked in curiousity _._

 _"I thought she wanted me to marry her when she grow up"_ he thought _._

 _"Sorry, but the right term Dino-ah is futured sister-in-law"_ Jun interrupted then chuckled afterwards.

 _"I guess will be fighting for her heart" Hoshi entered cooly. "_ More fan, Seokmin. I need the wind for my hair _" he said flipping his hair from side to side_

 _"Wait, what?"_  The confused girl cried.


	14. Are you guys SERIOUS?!

_"Wait, let me clear this out of my head"_  Kiku said with a face flat. _"All of you"_ she points at them one by one. _"Know each other?"_ the guys nodded. _"Super close/ Not close"_ they said in chorus.

 _"E.M.ER.GED._ " is all she can say. 

 _"Wait a minute, Someone is calling me"_ Joshua said as he took his phone out. _"For the love of God, Not him again"_

 _"Who is calling you hyung?"_ Hoshi asked as he went to the older's back to peek.

Joshua was about to curse when he noticed Dk near his face.

 _"Ahh, It's the Camel"_ Dk said as he look at Joshua's phone. 

 _"Be right back"_ Joshua said as he answered the phone " _What do you want Cheol? No, you can't have me."_ he gestures to the kids that his going outside.

 _"Camel?"_  kiku tilts her head.

 _"It's Seungcheol hyung, our landlord"_ Dk said as he glance at her.

 _"Wait a minute"_  she raised her brow

 _"Are you guys also living in the same apartment!?"_  kiku burst out.

 _"Yep, you didn't know?"_ Mingyu interrupted. _"This guy over here is also part of our new family~"_ He grabbed Minghao's arm close to him.

 _"EVEN YOU HAO!"_ she cried

Minghao avoided looking at her. _"Yes"_

 _"Ahh, so he's the guy leaving next to Junnie"_ Wonwoo said as he took a bite of Jihoon's cake again.

 _"You know that I'm this close on stabbing you by a fork"_ Jihoon said with irritation.

 _"Hyung, I think Noona is broken_ " Dino said as he pokes Kiku's cheeks.

 _"She's still in shock"_ Jun said 

 _"Earth to Kiki. Yohoo~"_ Wonwoo said

Kiku is still processing what just happened. _"Small world"_ she thought.

She then came back to her senses but was startled when the guys are looking at her so close. She immediately covers her face with her hands. Earning a laughter among the guys.

 _"Aegyo "_ They all said.

She began biting her lower lip to prevent her from squealing. Dk then grabbed her hands away from her face. He looks directly at her eyes.

 _"Guys, she's becoming a potato"_ he said with confident.

 _"It's tomato, not potato "_ Minghao corrected.

 _"I also thought it's potato "_ Mingyu said

 _"Another pabo "_ Jihoon is about to ate his last slice when Mingyu took it and began running.

 _"Okay, that's freaking it!"_ Jihoon loses his temper he climbed up to the table and declared war. He then started chasing Mingyu.

 _"Place your bet."_ Wonwoo said with a grin

 _"Jihoon hyung"_ Dino said

 _"Of course the fairy"_ Hoshi said as he started cheering at his friend _"Go David, beat that Goliath!"_

 _"Jihoon"_ Jun said as he sip his coffee

 _"Uhm. Jihoon hyung"_ Dk said but suddenly changed it when mingyu glared at him _"Just kidding of course it's Mingyu"_

 _"None of the above"_ Minghao said as he began to walk towards the staff room.

 _"How about you kiku?"_ Wonwoo is now looking at her.

 _"Uhm..."_ she glance at Jun " _Jihoon oppa "_

 _"Well I guess I'll be voting for Goliath.. Just to changed it a bit. Even though I already know the results. "_ Wonwoo said.

 _"Run Mingyu! Run!"_ he then  laughs hysterically.

After 30 minutes of chasing. Jihoon finally caught his prey. He corners him.

 _"Here Jihoon hyung. I borrowed it from Uncle Joshua"_ Minghao gave the guitar to the older. He then glance at Gyu and smiled.

 _"TRAITOR!"_ Mingyu shouted as he falls on his knees when Jihoon swing the guitar.

 _"Oh look Jun, he's calling you"_ Wonwoo teased him. And was only replied by his signature rolled eyes.

 _"Kids, we'll be having. A welcome party for Minghao"_ Joshua entered as he put his phone back to his pocket.

 _"Your coming with us kiku right?"_ Hoshi asked.

 _"Uhm.."_ He looks at his best friend Minghao who is shaking his head. _"So--"_

 _"Your mom already said yes. So you have no choice but to come with us"_ Joshua said with a smile.

The boys cheered except from here bestfriend whose massaging his forehead. 

 _"I don't like where this is going"_ Minghao thought 


	15. I didn't signed up for this

**KIKU'S P. O. V**

_"What a small world"_ I said while looking at the 13 guys who are in their own world. I let out a big sigh.

 _"CAN YOU STOP EATING MY PUDDING"_ Seungcheol shouted at Jeonghan who is ignoring the older.

 _"You already have poor quality in english. Also in cooking mama?"_ Vernon shakes his head while watching Seungkwan fail

 _"Don't worry Mama will fix"_ Dk repeated the device ending him getting slap on the shoulder by Seungkwan.

 _"LOW QUALITY! LOW QUALITY?! I'M THE BEST QUALITY"_ Seungkwan said as he throws the DS at Dino's lap.

 _"Yaa! Y u vent your anger at me hyung?"_ Dino frowned, rubbing his injured lap

 _"Run Mingyu! RUN"_ Hoshi, Jun and Wonwoo cheered at the latter whose running from his life. Jihoon is almost catching up with the younger ready to hit him with his guitar.

 _"Lord, please guide the kids and please end this CHAOS"_ Joshua plead

 _"Want some popcorn kiks?"_ Minghao offered.

 _"So this is their normal hide out"_ I took a piece of popcorn and ate it.

 _"According to Gyu. It's a yes. Whenever there is a new "family" member. They ended up having a party for that person"_ A pause _"But every friday is their have  fun and get wasted day"_ Minghao said.

 _"Ahh..It looks so fun"_ I said while watching Jihoon on top of Mingyu. I then glance at Minghao. _"Hey, why didn't you tell me that you're leaving independently?"_ I pouted _._

 _"Aigoo, kiki is mad?"_ He ruffled my hair.

 _"Yaaa! Don't touch me! Your hands are full of butter"_ I said as I removed his oily hands. Aish. I can feel the oiliness on my hair _._

 _"You two looks like having fun"_ Dk popped ou _t._

The two of us were surprised to the point Minghao throw his popcorn at him.

 _"Yaaa! How many times did I told you not to pop up out of nowhere!"_ Minghao scolded him.

I was about to say something when I was interrupted by Seungcheol Oppa.

 _"Now! Let the real party began!"_ He shouted placing a box of beers and alcohols on the table full of snacks.

I then looked around for the younger  kids. If they're still staying.

 _"If you're looking for Dino and his friends. Joshua already brought them to their favorite room"_ Jeonghan appeared and gave me a glas _s. "That's only  juice."_ he said with a smile and left.

 _"Gather around kids"_ Seungcheol said.

All of us began forming a big circle.  This seems like bonfire.  But without the actual fire.

Seungcheol then began placing the drinks and snacks in the middle.  After that the boys then suddenly began getting their own bottle.

 _"They look hyenas attacking their prey"_ I thought as I shrug it off.

 _"KAPPAIIII"_ Seungcheol shouted as he raised his bottle and gulped it down.

 _"Kappai?"_ I questioned

 _"I know it's Kanpai"_  Jihoon said " _oh well let him be"_ he then take a sip of his bottle _._

 _"KAPPAIII"_ seungcheol repeated while drinking his second bottle

 _"Here we go again"_ Jeonghan said as he drink his bottle _._

I then scoot closer to Minghao and stares at the glass I'm holding before tasting it. 

 _"Eeek! It tastes awful!''_ I remarked before Minghao chuckled ruffling my hair. 

 _"You'll get use to the taste too.''_ He added before sipping his own bottle. 

 _"But Jeonghan oppa said,  that this is only a glass of juice "_ I complained.

 _"You have been tricked by the angel in disguise"_ Mingyu said as he glance at Jeonghan.

 _"Why do you guys drink every friday, and why does Seungcheol oppa is looking red already?''_ I pointed out as I take a chip and eat it.

 _"Ah. It usually means tha--''_ Mingyu then looked at Minghao.

I then tilted my head in confusion. Why does Mingyu looks scared. I then glance at the boys and they're smiling creepily. I was startled when Mingaho began shouting.

 _" Yaaa..Why are you ge---getting clo-see.. Hy--ung"_ Minghao stutter as he throw a pillow at Seungcheol 

Seungcheol then looked at me and started crawling towards.

 _"Omo! Oppa, you're so red.''_ I said, Seungcheol face getting closer _._

The other boys suddenly panicked at the sudden turned situation. Mingyu then grabbed Minghao's collar and aggressively pulled him in between me and Seungcheol.

Ending him getting a rough kiss by the older

My eyes began to widen that someone immediately pulled me against his chest.

_"Your innocence must be remained pure"_

_"Joshua oppa"_ I said as I touched his chest _._

I can't see but I know the guys are enjoying it.

 _"Welcome to the club of ByunCheol victims"_ Jeonghan proudly said _._

 _"Your strength is no match.  Even you kept on pushing him. He'll won't stop"_ Jihoon said _._

 _"Oppa,  what's happening?"_ I asked

 _"Nothing dear,  you don't have to witness it"_ Joshua answered.

_"3"_

_"2"_

_"1"_

Joshua oppa then released me from his hug.  I blinked twice and saw that Minghao soul already left.  While Seungcheol oppa is finishing his new bottle again.

 

 

\---------------------------------

 

A/N: Please ready your heart for the next chapter.

＼(;´□｀)/


	16. 3 is better than 1

Kiku sighed as she looks at the busy streets below . She smiled when she remembered what happened earlier.

⏪⏪⏪Flashback 2hrs ago.

Everybody are already sober except from Kiks.

 _"I'M LIKE A BIIIRD NOOOOOT A TURKEEEY "_ Minghao raised his arm high and was ready to jump over the table _._

Mingyu is just in the right position when Minghao jumped over. With his fast reflex he was able to caught the flying turkey.

 _"I don't believe you can fly~"_ Mingyu said before throwing him on the couch.

 _"I'M A TURKEY"_ Minghao shoves his face. Realizing that he can't fly.

 _"Can you staph being so clingy"_ Wonwoo said pushing Junhui away.

 _"Nado saranghae~ "_ Jun said with a grin.

Goosebumps began appearing on Wonwoo's arm. _"Bruuh, I love you too but no homo"_ he said making the older hugged him tight.

 _"Jihoon hyung. Aegyooo "_ Dk said as he make finger hearts to his hyung.

 _"Will you adopt me? Jihoon-ah wants to cuddle~ "_ Jihoon said with a high tone.

Because of his cuteness. Dk can't help but to be possessed by a weird spirit. He began rolling in circles on the floor. 

 _"All by myself~ Don't wanna be. All by my self ANYYYYMOOOREE ~~"_ Seungcheol sulking in the corner cause his been ignored by his two best friends.

 _"Joshua, I know that you didn't drink. But why do I feel that you're more drunk than I am?"_ Jeonghan asked while he was being touched by the younger.

 _"Ah one, ah two,  ah three. Ah one two three"_ Soonyoung started dancing without music.

End of flashback ⏩⏩⏩

 _"Aren't you beautiful?"_ Jeonghan suddenly appeared. Making her startle.

 _"W--hat?" kiku_  asked she wanted to repeat what Jeonghan said earlier.

 _"I said the view is beautiful right?"_ He said. He noticed that she began to pout. He then pinched her cheek _"You're also beautiful "_ he chuckled.

Kiku blushed upon hearing it again.

 _"Not yet tired?"_ Seungcheol put his arm around your shoulder.

 _"N--ot ye--yet "she_ stutter. Her heartbeat began beating fastly when someone hugged her from behind. Putting his arm around her waist.

 _"Your arm remove it"_ he ordered Cheol.  Which he followed and gave him a smirk.

Kiku clears her throat when the guy placed his chin on her shoulder.

 _"Don't be fooled by them"_ he said seriously _"Remember your promised you made when you're 8yrs old"_

 _"Jo--joshua Op--pa" she then_ glance at him. Her eyes widen when Cheol grabbed her chin and make her look at him.

 _"Here's the pin codes for the four rooms at the 7th floor.  Feel free to choice "_ Cheol said with a smile he then leans forward and pecks her cheeks. He placed the paper on her hand.  " _Goodnight lil bee and dream of me"_ he winked at her before leaving.

 _"Disgusting"_ Both guys said.

 _"Don't be fooled by his kisses"_ Jeonghan said as he held kiku's hands.  _"Be fooled by my kisses"_ He then leans closer and pecks the tip of her nose.

 _"Byuntae "_ Joshua mumbles. Still hugging Kiku from behind.

 _"Looks whose talking"_ Jeonghan sass.  He hits Joshua arm before leaving he winks at her.

Kiku bite her lower lip and lowered her head down.

 _"At last we're alone"_ Joshua whispered

She suddenly lift her head up when Joshua bite her ear.

 _"Yaa--aa,  wh--at ar-e yo---you doing?"_  Kiku startled at the sudden action of the older _._

 _"I don't know.  I just want to do it"_ Joshua said as he remove his arm around her waist. He then make her turned around and cupped her cheeks _. "Don't rushed yourself"_ he leans forward and pecks her forehead

 _"Goodnight Princess"_ he smiled and left.

Kiku pinches her arm if she's dreaming. When she felt the pain she ended up squealing.

 

______________________________

N/A:You've been attacked by the 95liners.

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°͡° ͜ʖ ͡°͡° ͜ʖ ͡°♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ


	17. Cautious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice is here. Dundun. Σ(⊙▽⊙")

It's already 12 in the afternoon.

The kids started eating at the rooftop.  Somehow the noise began to fade away until Kiks break the silence.

 _"Time flies"_ she said everyone is now focusing at her _"This semester will end"_ she added

 _"I know right"_ Mingyu sighed _"What are you guys planning on the semester break?"_

 _"Play!"_ The 3 kids said

 _"Sleep"_ Wonwoo said

 _"Eat" Kiku_ said

 _"Travel"_ Minghao said

 _"Kil---composed"_ Jihoon said with a smirk

 _"Be a magician"_ Dk popped out

 _"Practice dancing till I drop"_ Hoshi said

All eyes are on Jun. Waiting for his answer. He glance at Kiku _"I'll be working"_ he said

 _"Work, work, work"_ added Mingyu as he twerk which ended up everyone rolling their eyes. Because of the embarrassment he lower his head down and continued eating.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _"See you class in the next semester"_ the teacher said.

When he left. The students began to cheer. A lot of students are asking where will Kiku be staying. She glance at Jun whose head is resting on his desk. She wanted to approach him

 _"Excuse me for a moment"_ she said to her friends. 

She was about to wake up Jun when.

 _"WEN JUNHUIII"_ Woo shouted as he run towards the two which by followed by Jihoon and Hoshi from behind.  When woo noticed his best friend is asleep. He shake him and was satisfied when Junhui gave him the stare.

 _"Let's go the arcade!"_ Wonwoo said.

Junhui just nodded still feeling sleepy he then points at her

 _"Me too?"_ She asked

 _"Of course, the five of us as usual"_ Wonwoo said with a big grin he then pulled Jun up and place his arm on his shoulder _"Let's go"_ he placed his other arm to Kiku.

 _"I guess I'll not be needing this"_ Jihoon said as he gave his guitar to Hoshi.

 _"Wait, are you pl--planning on waking him up by using this"_ Hoshi said as he placed down the guitar on Jun's desk.

 _"Maybe?"_ Jihoon said and followed the 3 from behind.

 _"Wait!"_ Hoshi cried.

When they left the room.

Gossips began to fly.

_"What the hell?"_

_"Are they close?"_

_"Let's follow them"_

_"Ugh, the Princess and Princes are together"_

_"I'm so jealous"_

_"Tsk, such a flirt"_

_"Kiku is a big whore in this school first the juniors now this. Right Tzuyu?"_

Tzuyu watches the 5 through the window laughing and goofing around she then snapped the pencil she is holding and glanced at the girl _. "Well, you know Kiku the friendliest girl in the campus"_ she fake smiled as she hides the broken pencil in her desk.

Kiku felt eerie, like someone's staring at them from the window but she just shrugged it when Wonwoo held her hand.

 

\----

_"Hyung!''_ Hoshi said

 _"Jeonghan-oppa!''_  Kiks said with a beam as they arrived

Little did they know, some of their classmates had followed them

_"What the is that Kiku and Wonwoo's hand interlaced?''_

_"Are they dating?!''_

_"I thought Kiku is with Mingyu--''_

_"Isn't it Minghao or Dk?''_

_"I think it's Jun"_

_"No, it might be the fairy"_

_"But It gotta be Soonyoung, his arms are around her"_

Everyone gasped

 _"SUCH A FLIRT!"_ Mina stomped her feet which was pulled back by Nayeon and Jiho.

 _"Turn it down, they'll hear you.''_ Nayeon added and continued spying on them

 

\---

Wonwoo let go of Kiku's hand.

Jun then held her hand and pulled her close to him, hugging her head as Jun sat on the tall chair.

 _"You look pale, are you okay?''_ Jun whispered to Kiku ever so lovingly.

 _"I feel something bad will happen.''_ She sighed hugging the latter as well.

 _"Hey, something happened?''_ Jeonghan approached the two. He then snatched away Kiks from Jun.

 _"She feels like something bad is going to happen.''_ Jun said as he pulled her back.

\---

 _"Who's tha---WAIT THAT IS YOON JEONGHAN!"_ Jiho said flabbergasted

 _"He looks so handsome!''_ Mina added

 _"Back-off! He's mine! I had his autograph back then when he is still dancing with his group.''_ Mina added.

_"But this is bad-- It looks like, they're dating.''_

_"We should tell this to Tzuyu!''_

_"Hold your horses"_ Nayeon said _"We shouldn't rushed. What if we got the wrong information hence Tzuyu will get mad right?"_

 _"I second that motion"_ Mina agreed.

 _"Yaa! They went in already"_ Jiho cried out _._

The three then quietly follow them inside hiding behind the claw machines.

 _"Oh my God, Jihoon's face is so close to Kiku"_ Jiho exclaimed _._

 _"Shh, lower your voice down"_ Nayeon ordered

_"Who is she really dating??"_

_"All?"_

_"Shhh, I'm gonna snap a picture of them"_ Nayeon said as she grabbed her phone

 _"Ya, Jihoon oppa. Why are you so close to my face" Kiku_  said avoiding eye contact

 _"Nothing, just staring how ugly you look"_ He said, he leans back and pinches her cheeks _"Just kidding"_ he glances at the claw machines

Jihoon can sense that somebody is spying at them but mostly at her. Same as the boys they also have the feeling that somebody is watching their every move. The four guys exchange glances and they all nodded. Hoshi began to hold kiku's hand and intertwined it. The younger looks at his Oppa with a confused look she was about to remove it

When Jun started whispering _"Just go with the flow. I will buy some food later" Kiku_ nodded and turned into a tomato.

_"MY SOONYOU--"_

Nayeon slapped Jiho's mouth to quiet her down.

 _"The guys are fawning over Kiku. I can't even-''_ Mina said

Junhui then leaned towards her and pecks her cheek same as Wonwoo.

 _"Hey!!''_ She said puffing her cheeks to the two who just chuckled and ruffled her hair.

Jihoon then whispered to Junhui _. "This is bad. Those three are your classmates.''_ Jun then nodded.

 _"Wanna play a game?"_ Wonwoo declared as he glanced the "not" so obvious girls.

 _"I'm in "_ Hoshi said with a smirk

 

\-------

A/N: Didn't mean to make the twice the mean girls. (┳Д┳) don't hate me ey...


	18. Rumor Has It

 

 

 

_"Wait wait wait"_ Mina said _"THEY'RE ALL BEING CLINGY TO KIKU"_

 _"I'm starting to get really pissed off"_ Nayeon said as she capture their every move.

_"Let go and spread the news that Kiku is flirting with all of the guys in the campus"_

_"Count me in. I'll be posting this as anonymous "_ Nayeon smirk

 _"Girls!"_ Jiho cried. Making the two look at her. _"They went inside the room!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

The three girls are currently standing in front of the door where there is a sign

_"Prohibited area"_

_"Do not enter"_

_"No outsiders"_

The girls exchange glances and nodded. Nayeon was about to grab the doorknob when

_"What are you girls doing here?"_

They all turned their back slowly. They cleared their throats

 _"RUUUN!"_ Jiho said as he grabbed Nayeon's wrist.

 _"Oh~ Hehe~ Annyeong Jeonghan Oppa~"_ Mina said as she tuck her hair behind her ear.

Jeonghan smiled  _"WHY.ARE.YOU.GIRLS.INFRONT.OF.THIS.ROOM"_

The door suddenly opened and from their on Mina's eyes began to widen. And she immediately ran outside the arcade. She approached the 2 girls who are waiting outside.

_"TH---THEE--YY"_

_"What? Exhale and Inhale girl"_ Nayeon suggested which she followed.

Mina started rapping the incident. When Nayeon realized the words that she blurted out. She quickly grabbed the wrist of her two friends and dragged them near the sidewalk to get a cab.

 _"Wait wait"_ Jeonghan said while offering the kids some water _"You're telling me, that this girl"_ he pointed at Kiku _"Finished the 3 packs of chocolate?"_

The 4 guys nodded

 _"I didn't know you have a life time supply of sweets" she_ said

 _"You four, gave her your waters. She need to drink a ton of water"_ Jeonghan said as he placed the cups infront of Kiku

_"Ya, Oppa one cup is enough"_

_"Nope, finished that"_

_"But but but"_

_"If Joshua finds out, he will make you gulped a whole container"_

_"Hyung, Don't be so exaggereted"_

_"I'm not! It's true"_ Jeonghan hugged himself as he remembered the past.

[Commercial: The prohibited room they entered is the room of sweets. Yes, Jeonghan is not a sweet tooth person. But the sweets belong to his bestfriends. They just want to pile the sweets there to make him mad. Only a few people know about what is inside.]

 

 

\-----------

Time flies,  before Kiku knew it the second semester already started. She went to school early, upon arriving she saw a lot of students gossiping and giving her the stares. She began to walk faster when she reached the board where their sections are listed. She can't help but to cover her mouth. She didn't expect that they will be all together. Y/N then felt a weight on her shoulder when she look up she saw him.

 _"Yeeesss, I'm the top 2 now"_ Wonwoo said resting his elbow on Kiku's shoulder _._

 _"Nothing's new. I'm still rank 1"_ Jun said he then glance at her _"Morning kiddo"_

 _"Mo--mor--" Kiku_  was interrupted.

 _"I'm rank 4"_ Jihoon said 

 _"Why am I the tenth!!!"_ Hoshi cried.

 _"Lol, cause your eyes are 10:10"_ Wonwoo teased

 _"Why you!"_ Hoshi started shaking the laughing Wonwoo back and forth

 _"So the five of us are classmates"_ Jihoon smiled and pinched Kiku's  cheeks

 _"Yeah.." kiku l_ owered her head.

Wonwoo then removed Hoshi's hand and began clingging to his bestfriend _"AT LAST,  ME AND MY BESTFRIEND ARE TOGETHER AGAIN"_ he blurted out rubbing his cheek against Jun _._

 _"Stop it! Students might think differently"_ Jun said while shoving Woo's face away.

 _"Group Hug!"_ Hoshi shouted squishing the two guys.

Jihoon massages his temple as he watches the 3 baboons.

Kiku began to laugh when she saw them pulling Jihoon in _. "Ya, the four of you lovey dovey stop that"_ she cut them out.

 _"Eyyy, someone is also jealous"_ Hoshi teased _"Come here! And enjoy the group hug"_ he then pulled kiku's  wrist.

The students especially the girls began screaming when they saw the Prince hugging the Princess.

 

 

\----

 

When they entered their room. All eyes are on them. The gossips didn't end even they're now inside.

The five decided to sat on the back. Kiku at the middle, her left side is Jun while her right side is Wonwoo. Infront of her is Jihoon and at the back is Hoshi.

 _"Their stares are giving me the creeps"_ Hoshi whispered

 _"Omo" she_  startled

 _"Sorry"_ Hoshi smiled and ruffles Y/N hair.

 _"Well, Look at we have here. Isn't the prettiest girl I mean the dirtiest girl in the campus"_ Tzuyu said with a smirk as she entered the room with her friends.

_"She is such a pretender"_

_"Wanted the boys all to herself"_

The girls laughed while kiks is lowering her head.

_"A real Wh--"_

Jun suddenly smashed his fist on his desk. Making the class quiet.

 _"Oh, my fist suddenly lose control"_ he then smirked at the girls which they began to sit on their own seat.

 _"Tsk, Scary cats"_ Jihoon mumbled

 _"Wanna go to the arcade?"_ Wonwoo suggested.

 _"Call!"_ Hoshi said with glee. As he pulled kiku up on her seat _._

 _"Where are you guys going?"_ The teacher suddenly entered their room

 _"Clinic"_ Jihoon said as he kicked his desk and went out.

 _"Ugh, Girls this day. Spreading false rumors just to make them feel better"_ Wonwoo said he placed arm around Jun as they went out _._

Students in class including the teacher where either scared or confused.

_"Attention, Tzuyu, Mina, Jiho and Nayeon please proceed to the Principal's office. Again Tzuyu, Mina, Jiho and Nayeon please proceed to the Principal's office"_

_"Wait? What?"_ The girls began to questioned the sudden announcement.

 _"We didn't do anything wrong"_ Jiho said

 _"Let's just go"_ Tzuyu said

 

 

\-----------

_"Why did you have to lie about the announcement,  Mingyu?"_ Dk asked

 _"Nothing"_ he smiled

 _"My plan is better than yours you know"_ Minghao said

 _"But yours is so evil"_ Mingyu defended _"Mine is simpler"_

 _"Tsk whatever"_ Minghao rolled his eyes. He turned his phone off and placed it on his desk.

\---------

"I found out the cause of this rumors" Wonwoo said as he showed his phone to Jun

Kiku began to checked her phone and saw the article Wonwoo is talking about. Before she could read it Soonyoung immediately grabbed her phone. 

"The school's role model and student council president is seen with different guys. She's been influencing the guys to cut classes with her. Yes, you already know whose this particular student. It's none other than Kiku...." a pause "Let me read the comments. I know they will defend you right?" Hoshi said with a smile as he scroll down. "I knew it she is a f****** who're, such a b*tch, a real sl---"

Before Soonyoung could continue Kiku's phone began flying. 

"Opps, my hand accidentally slipped" Jihoon said 

"M--my ph---one" the victim cried out as she tap the cracked screen. 

"Hey, Kiku I know a way to cheer you up" Jun said while getting her broken phone away from her hand and giving it to Woo to dispose it. 

"Wh--at?" Her eyes are getting watery 

"Fooood!" Hoshi exclaimed 

 Her eyes began to sparkled

"Anddd it's Jihoon's treat" Wonwoo added

"What the---"

The 4 kids cheered as they push Lil Jihoon inside the convenience store. 


	19. I HAD ENOUGH

 

**KIKU'S P.O.V**

 

 

I went home at exactly 11pm. I already saw the news on the school website. Regarding me being a "slutty b****". I also read the comments. A lot of them are negative. Also I need to buy a new phone. Cause Jihoon oppa "accidentally" throwed it while Hoshi oppa is reading the article. Sigh. 

 

 

_"You're late again"_ my mom is sitting at the sofa with her legs crossed _._

 

 

_"I'm sorry"_ I bowed _"I'm heading upstairs. I'm already tired"_

 

 

_"Kiku, you're turning 19 soon"_

 

 

Not this again. I stopped walking upstairs and turned my head.

 

 

_"Mom, if you're planning on making me marry someone I don't even know. I have to decline"_ I said directly at her. Which made her expression to change

 

 

_"Are you starting to talk back to me. Young lady!"_

 

 

_"Mom, I'm not being rude. I'm just expressing my own opinion."_

 

 

_"Kiku! Don't you forget that if it wasn't from me. You have been there living like a prison an---"_

 

 

_"Doesn't this place considered as Prison"_  I exploded.

 

 

Everything happened so fast. I'm currently holding my cheek. Where my mom just slap. I didn't understand the word she said. I know she's is mad. But I'm already tired.

 

 

_"Where are you going?!"_

 

 

_"Kiku!"_

 

 

I slammed the door and runaway. Far away from this place.

 


	20. True Home

 

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

**L A S T C H A P T E R**

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

 

Kiku is watching the busy streets. She let out a big sighed. She wanted to cry, to scream, to release the pain and anger.

 

 

_"Are you planning to jump from the rooftop?"_ Cheol said

 

 

_"You don't have to keep everything to yourself "_  Jeonghan said

 

 

_"You can live with m--- staph hitting me. I'm just kidding geez"_ Joshua said

 

 

_"We're all in this together "_ Jun said

 

 

_"You wanted revenge?"_ Wonwoo said

 

 

_"I'll bring the hurricane to them!"_ Hoshi said as she started dancing

 

 

_"I can use the electric guitar"_ Jihoon said _"Oh Kiku, Jun bought you a new phone._

 

 

_"Wait? I did?"_

 

 

_"Why are you guys so savage?"_ Dk asked

 

 

_"My plan is always simpler"_ Mingyu said

 

 

_"Simpler yet dumber"_ Minghao murmurs

 

 

_"Whaat?"_ Mingyu yell

 

 

_"Noona we got your back!"_ Verkwan said

 

 

Dino ran towards Kiku and hug her so tight. She began to hug the latter back. And she started sobbing.

 

 

The 12 boys all went to her  and comforted her.

 

 

\-----------

 

_"Ya! Soonyoung will be late!"_ Jihoon yell out

 

 

_"KIM MINGYU! You broke another plate again "_ Seungcheol cried

 

 

_"Where is my favorite candy"_ Dino asked Jeonghan.

 

 

_"I didn't signed up for this"_ Minghao shaked his head.

 

 

_"Another ordinary day right Kiks"_ Joshua is holding his Bible.

 

 

_"Another sermon?" she_  asked

 

 

Joshua nodded. He turned on his megaphone and started spreading the words of the Lord.

 

 

_"This is where I belong"_

 

 

_"Right?"_

 

 

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**END OF SEASON ONE**

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 2 chapters will be the profile of the characters and a tour of their apartment.


	21. Who [ C H A R A C T E R S ]

 

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**_A Simple Guide._ **

 

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**Kiku**

**18**

* * *

 

 

The student council president and the prettiest girl in the campus. You accelerated a year. Doesn't know how to say No to others.

ａ ｊｏｙｆｕｌ ａｎｄ ｆｕｌｌ ｏｆ 

ｃｕｒｉｏｓｉｔｙ 

ｔ ｙｐｅ ｏｆ ｇｉｒｌ. 

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**Choi Seungcheol**

**25**

* * *

 

 

The dad of Samuel. The owner of the apartment where the kids are living. Bestfriend of Jeonghan and Joshua. Likes doing pranks. Mental age is like his son's age (5).  Can be serious ｓｏｍｅｔｉｍｅｓ.

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**Yoon Jeonghan**

**25**

* * *

 

 

The owner of the "Eoduun Cheonsa" the famous arcade in town. Bestfriend of Seungcheol and Joshua. Loves giving attention towards the kids more than his business. Hates candy but likes giving it away.  Nope he's not at Pedo.

ｓｏ ｓｔａｐｈ.

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**Hong Joshua**

**25**

* * *

 

 

The owner of Heaven's Cafè. Bestfriend of Seungcheol and Joshua. The two of you are not really related. You just want to call him Uncle just to teased him. Always been a victim of Seungcheol's dirty pranks. Believes that

"ｐａｔｉｅｎｃｅ ｉｓ ａ ｖｉｒｔｕｅ ａｎｄ ｋｉｌｌｉｎｇ ｉｓ ａ ｃｒｉｍｅ"

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**Wen Junhui**

**19**

* * *

 

 

A Quiet Handsome student who is the smartest guy in the campus. Big brother of Dino and bestfriend of Wonwoo. Top achiever who loves to cut his classes since elementary days.

ｈｅ ｋｎｏｗｓ ｔｈａｔ 

ｈｅ'ｓ ａ ｇｅｎｉｕｓ.

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**Kwon Sooyoung**

**19**

* * *

 

 

The well known dancer in the campus. Has love hate relationship with Woo. Classmate with Jihoon and Wonwoo ever since highschool started. Easily get distracted and

ｈａｐｐｙ ｋｉｄ ｏｆ ｔｈｅ ｇｒｏｕｐ.

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**Jeon Wonwoo**

**19**

* * *

 

 

The "Black Prince". Students are afraid of him because of his gaze while the girls finds it smexy. A real dork when it comes to his closes friends. Best friend of Jun since elementary. The one who starts the fight or chaos and

ｃａｎ ａｃｔ ｌｉｋｅ ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ

ｈａｐｐｅｎｅｄ.

 

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**Lee Jihoon**

**19**

* * *

 

 

 

The small but terrible student. Likes to bully the lower year especially Mingyu. Known for being a sarcastic fairy.  Really likes cute things

ｂｕｔ ｈｅ ｋｅｐｔ ｏｎ

ｄｅｎｙｉｎｇ ｉｔ. 

 

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**Lee Seokmin**

**18**

* * *

 

 

 

The happy go lucky treasurer that either gives you laughter or headache. Likes popping out of nowhere. If his with Hoshi hyung,  people around them started moving away from the duo. 

ｔｈｅｙ ｃａｎ'ｔ ｂｅ ｔａｍｅｄ.

 

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**Kim Mingyu**

**18**

* * *

 

 

 

The Vice President. Has is all except the sense of hygiene. A giant whose afraid of a fairy. A very very sweet guy that all girls wanted to be close to him.

ｅｘｐｅｃｔ ａ ｌｏｔ ｏｆ ｈａｔｅｒｓ ｃａｕｓｅ 

ｈｅ'ｓ ｏｎｅ ｏｆ ｙｏｕｒ

ｂｅｓｔ ｆｒｉｅｎｄｓ.

 

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**Xu Minghao**

**18**

* * *

 

 

 

The Sexytary of the council. Really caring when it comes to you but to others his a thug.

ｃｌｉｎｇｙ ｃｌｉｎｇｙ ｃｌｉｎｇｙ 

ｏｖｅｒｐｒｏｔｅｃｔｉｖｅ

ｃｌｉｎｇｙ ｂｅｓｔｆｒｉｅｎｄ

 

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**Boo Seungkwan**

**10**

* * *

 

 

 

The diva and likes to voice out his opinions. Bestfriend with Vernon and Dino and close with Hoshi and Dk.  Competitive kid.

ｈｅ ｗｉｌｌ ｆｉｇｈｔ ｆｏｒ ｗｈａｔ 

ｉｔ'ｓ ｒｉｇｈｔ. 

ｅｘａｍｐｌｅ ｈｉｍ ｂｅｉｎｇ 

ｌｏｗ ｑｕａｌｉｔｙ 

ｉｓ ａ ｎｏ ｎｏ ｎｏ. 

ｋｉｍｂａｐ ａｉｎ'ｔ ｅｖｅｎ

ｋｉｄｄｉｎｇ.

 

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**Chwe Vernon**

**10**

* * *

 

 

 

The Bilingual boy. He is so done with Seungkwan. Bestfriend with the Diva and Dino.

ｔｈｅ ｏｎｌｙ ｐｅｒｓｏｎ ｗｈｏ ｃａｎ

ｓｈｕｔ ｄｉｖａ ｂｏｏ ｕｐ.

 

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

**Lee Chan**

**9**

* * *

 

 

 

The youngest but sometimes act like the oldest. Questioned why the mental age of his hyungs doesn't fit in their body. Lil brother of Jun.

ａ ｖｅｒｙ ｒｅｓｐｏｎｓｉｂｌｅ  

ｋｉｄ.

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔


	22. APARTMENT TOUR

 

 

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

Seungcheol's Apartment

Compose of 8 floors with 4 room each.

♚  ♕  ♜  ♗  ♞ ♙  ♟  ♘  ♝  ♖  ♛  ♔

 

* * *

 

 

I'll be starting from the top to bottom.

* * *

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

ｒｏｏｆｔｏｐ

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

This is where the boys hangout every Friday.

 

* * *

 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

8ｔｈｆｌｏｏｒ

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

 

* * *

 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

ｒｏｏｍ 804 ｊｅｏｎｇｈａｎ

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

 

* * *

 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

ｒｏｏｍ 803 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

Game Room a.k.a Lil Arcade

* * *

 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

ｒｏｏｍ 802 ｊｏｓｈｕａ

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

ｒｏｏｍ 801 ｓｅｕｎｇｃｈｅｏｌ

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

7ｔｈ ｆｌｏｏｒ 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

All rooms will be occupied by Kiku

In season 2

* * *

 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

6ｔｈ ｆｌｏｏｒ

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

ｒｏｏｍ 604 ｖｅｒｎｏｎ

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

ｒｏｏｍ 603 ｓｅｕｎｇｋｗａｎ

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

ｒｏｏｍ 602 ｄｋ

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

ｒｏｏｍ 601 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔  
Snack Room cause the kids are too lazy to go outside

* * *

   
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
5ｔｈ ｆｌｏｏｒ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
ｒｏｏｍ 504 ｉｓ ｖａｃａｎｔ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

  
  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
ｒｏｏｍ 503 ｗｏｎｗｏｏ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

 

♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
ｒｏｏｍ 502 ｊｕｎ & ｄｉｎｏ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
ｒｏｏｍ 501 ｍｉｎｇｈａｏ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

  
  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
4ｔｈ ｆｌｏｏｒ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
ｒｏｏｍ 404 ｉｓ ｖａｃａｎｔ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
ｒｏｏｍ 403 ｈｏｓｈｉ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
ｒｏｏｍ 402 ｊｉｈｏｏｎ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
ｒｏｏｍ 401 ｍｉｎｇｙｕ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
3ｒｄ ｆｌｏｏｒ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
ｒｏｏｍ 304 & 303 : ｂａｒ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔  
If it's raining they either invade other rooms or stay here instead. Minors are not allowed.

* * *

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
ｒｏｏｍ 302 & 301 : ｐｌａｙｒｏｏｍ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
2ｎｄ ｆｌｏｏｒ: ｇｙｍ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

* * *

  
  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

  
1ｓｔ ｆｌｏｏｒ: ｌｏｂｂｙ

  
♚ ♕ ♜ ♗ ♞ ♙ ♟ ♘ ♝ ♖ ♛ ♔

 

* * *

 


	23. Important Note

Hello my fellow readers. Thank you for reading the whole season 1 of WHO. I know you guys have a lot of questions.

In season 2 of WHO there will be a lot of revelations. A lot of unexpected things and a lot of backstory. That will explain who are they now. Please wait for the next season. I'm currently writing the other chapters so that I can post it in one go. So that I will not left you guys hanging.

Again thank you for the love.

(ﾉ*>∀<)ﾉ♡


End file.
